


Rain

by kiddiluna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in the Rain due to a sale of limited edition Pokeballs. Ash finds himself inside Gary House when the other sees him outside his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

A boy wearing a red hat that had a pokeball symbol evident on the top of the hat as it was floating the boys unruly black hair as he ran through the heavy rain as he held onto his Pikachu that was snuggling close to him. 

He was on his way back home when the storm hit but he lived far into the rural area of the town so he had a good 20 more minutes before he would get home. As he was running passed a two story house he heard someone call out his name.

“Ash!” A familiar voice called out gaining his attention looking up at the second floor window to see it was his rival, Gary Oak.

“Gary!” Ash says as he looked up at him.

“What are you doing out in this weather, come inside and stay until it dies down or else you and Pikachu will get sick.” Gary says to the two of them before leaving the window to go back downstairs and let in the fellow Pokemon trainer, “Well what are you waiting for come in already.”

Ash looked at Pikachu then back at Gary before moving forward to go inside Gary’s house.

“Take off your shoes, and socks then come upstairs.” Gary tells him before he began to climb up the stairs.

Ash watched the other go up stairs before he set Pikachu down to remove his shoes socks before going to walk upstairs with Pikachu following after him. When he made it he could hear the sound of water running as Gary came out of the bathroom.

“Go take a hot shower, I will come bring you some spare clothes in a minute. Pikachu can come with me to get dry.” Gary says looking from his Rival then to the little mouse pokemon.

“Alright, Pikachu,go with Gary I will be right back.” Ash says to his pokemon patting its head before standing back up and went into the bathroom. Stripping himself from his clothes Ash went inside the shower and allowed the warm water to hit his cold body.

As the door creaked open he looked over at the door to see a silhouette of Gary.

“Ash, I will leave the clothes on the counter for you. Along with a towel.” Gary informs him before leaving the bathroom.

It was 15 minutes before Ash was done and he exited the shower and began to dry himself off before slipping on the clothes that Gary had given him. Gary was slightly taller than he was so the clothes were a little too big for him. Leaving the bathroom he saw a light coming from a room and went towards it to see that Gary was tucking Pikachu inside a small brown basket.

“Thanks Gary.” Ash says causing the other to jump slightly in surprise. 

“It nothing, now come inside already, I called Gramps and he says if it the rain does not let up by the time he gets here he will just take you home in his car.” Gary told Ash.

“Okay.” Ash says smiling.

“So what were you doing out here in the rain anyways?” Gary asked.

“Well, I heard their was a sale on pokeballs so I rushed over to go get some.” Ash says as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Gary laughed, causing the other to pout. “Stop laughing at me.” Ash says glaring at the blonde.

“Sorry, it just that, the sale is going on all this week you did not have to go out during the storm.” Gary tells him.

“Well, It because I’m leaving again soon to go off to a new region.” Ash says.

“Oh….” Gary say as he looked down at his hands. “Well what Region are you going to?”

“Unova.” Ash informs him.

“I remember Gramps saying something about going there with someone so I’m guessing it is with you.” Gray relays looking over at Ash as he nodded his head. “Well then its a good thing you got all those new balls then.”

“Yeah.” Ash says.


End file.
